Jezebel's Descent
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: When a childhood friend of Draco turns up on his doorstep battered and worn, it begins to put things into perspective as to what actually can happen. Warnings: Blood, Death, Violence, Harming, Swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: Right. So, basically I had a dream and also got fed up seeing all the Dramione and Drarry fics out there. I just… ugh. If you like it, that's okay. But come on, Draco is a prick, even though yeah, I love his character and the flaws. He's still a prick.

-:-

There was a loud _pop_ as a teenager crumpled to the ground outside a large mansion, bruises and cuts scattered across her body as she clutched onto a wand and a small bird carrier. The bird in the cage was a white bellied caique, a small species of parrot that was green, white, orange and yellow, which also had a very loud alarm call.

Draco was inside, avoiding the summer heat and going through a quidditch book when he glanced out a window from the sitting room. He noticed something on the ground outside and drew his want cautiously. As he made his way to the entrance, he informed his mother of what he had seen outside, and she cautioned him when approaching it.

When he was about fifteen feet away, he realized it was a person, a teenager. The parrot was making the most ridiculously loud noises that Draco had ever heard as he walked closer, slowly. He glanced over the person, and recognized their face. _Shit_ , he thought as he ran back inside.

"Mother!" he yelled, almost frantic.

"Is everything all right, Draco?" Narcissa asked, concerned for her son's health.

The teen boy nodded. "Yes. But I don't know about Jezebel."

"Jezebel is here? What about her parents?" Narcissa asked, confused and slightly concerned. Draco shook his head at his mother; before she led him back outside. As she approached, she began to understand her son's actions before. "Merlin, what happened to her?"

The teen lying on the ground was out cold, exhausted from her use of magic and the events prior to her arriving at the Malfoy Manor. "Draco, grab her wand and pet and bring them inside," Narcissa said before casting a spell on the teen to carry her inside.

Jezebel was set on a couch in the sitting room so Narcissa could assess how bad the teen was hurt. "Draco, send an owl to her parents to let them know where she is," Naracissa said without looking at her son.

As Draco was exiting the room, Jezebel sat up and almost yelled "No". The boy stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. No? "They… they can't know I'm here. They just can't. We uh, we had an argument."

"And that made you, and underage witch, apparate here?" Narcissa questioned, not believing what the teen was saying.

Jezebel nodded as she looked around, seeming to be checking if she was in fact, safe. "I didn't mean to apparate. I just stormed out with Cocoa and then I was here."

"And the cuts and bruises?"

"I fell," Jezebel replied with a tone that indicated that she really wanted the conversation to end. She wasn't going to open up. She knew the Malfoys since childhood, but that's gotten her hurt before, so she wasn't going to take the chance again.

Draco stood there, looking at his childhood friend. _What happened to her?_ "Jez, your parents might want to know that you're not on the same continent, at the very least."

A fire seemed to ignite in her eyes, causing the boy to slink back slightly. "Listen here, they will not know my location because I am _not_ going back to Canada. Do you understand? Where do you think I got these bruises? I don't know exactly why I ended up here, but it is better than there, and you know what? It's a miracle I got out alive. So don't you dare mention me ever returning," Jez huffed as she sent a glare at the other teen.

Draco held up his hands and just stomped out of the room, upset over Jezebel's reaction to his suggestion. Narcissa looked concerned about Jezebel; the teen was adamant that she not return home, which she suspected might actually be the best option for her.

With Lucius in Azkaban, Narcissa was faced with the decision of what to do with Jezebel. She knew she wouldn't send her home, which would be too cruel of her to do. _But what will I do with her? She can't stay here all the time. It would be a death sentence for her if she stayed._

Narcissa took a breath; this was a long shot. "How has your education been thus far, Jezebel?"

The teen looked at her like she was crazy. "Fine, I guess. I never excelled at classes but I kept up."

Narcissa nodded. "I have a suggestion for you, if you would like to consider it." Jezebel nodded. "You cannot stay here year round, it is far too dangerous for you to do that. However, I will be seeing a professor from Hogwarts later on, and I am curious if you would prefer to go there along with Draco for the school year?"

Jezebel's eyes lit up in hope. "Me? Go to Hogwarts? Duh." She received a disappointed look from Narcissa, and remembered all the things she had been taught while spending her childhood in England. "I mean, yes, please. I would love to attend Hogwarts with Draco."

"Very well. If you will excuse me, I need to send a few owls. I will return shortly and begin to help heal you."

As Narcissa left the sitting room, Jezebel leaned back on the couch and stretched as best she could without causing pain. "Fucking finally," she said, before relaxing and crossing her legs, though she knew Narcissa would disapprove when she came back.

-:-

Jezebel was shaking with excitement; through some miracle, the headmaster at Hogwarts had given her the okay to attend the school. She sat smiling at a long table, with candles floating above her head and chatting animatedly with Draco. Though as she sat there, every time she looked at another table, if she made eye contact with anyone, she was met with a scowl.

"Why are people scowling at me? Is it because I'm new?" Jezebel asked openly, wondering if anyone would answer.

The boy sitting beside her, Blaise, answered. "It's because of what house you're in. Better get used to it."

"Because I'm in Slytherin, people have the nerve to stare at me, even those who don't know me at all?"

"No jinxes, hexes, or curses," Draco reminded her, noting the look in her eye.

Jezebel rolled her eyes. "Please, why would I do something like that? It's straight forward and honestly no fun. No, I'll give them a reason to scowl, and I promise, no spells shall be cast. I'll just be using my own skills.

They all fell silent as they finished the rest of their meal, then stood to head to the Slytherin common room. "What year am I in again?" Jezebel asked; she had so much on her mind that her year had slipped her mind again.

"Sixth, and remember it this time," Draco replied, annoyed at having to answer that question for the fifth time that day alone.

"Well, I'm sorry if that upset you, Mr. Malfoy. Not everyone has a perfect life," Jezebel responded curtly before joining up with Blaise to ask what the password was.

Draco stood there and ran a hand through his hair. _What the hell happened to you, Jez? And what's going to happen to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: Remember I said swearing? Apparently I had a lot I needed to get out.

-:-

Over the first few weeks of the school year, Jez noticed Draco's appetite diminishing, and he began to notice just how paranoid Jez was. It didn't matter where she was, if she didn't have her back pressed against a solid wall, she was constantly taking in all of her surroundings, everyone's breathing, movements, words, the way any objects moved. If anyone dared sneak up on her… Blaise had learned the hard way about exactly how paranoid she was.

Jez was used to looking around her, being prepared for any sign of trouble so she could either avoid or react to it accordingly. To her that meant always being aware of her surroundings and always having her wand in her hand, no matter what. It was hardly her fault; she had grown up and had learned the hard way to expect a shitstorm at a moments notice.

"Jez? Can we talk?" Draco said as the two were sitting in the common room working on a Darks arts essay.

Jez nodded. "Yeah, we can. I wanted to talk too. "

"You were?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Duh, you're barely eating anything at all. I'm concerned."

"I don't need you and mother watching over me," he grumbled. "But I wanted to ask you why you are constantly on edge."

Jez looked around and leaned in a bit, as if to share a secret. "I'll explain in detail later when more people aren't around, and know that if you tell anyone, I will end you."

"Deal," Draco said without thinking too much on it. "But can I at least know something about it?"

"Fine," Jez sighed. "It may involve the occasional mason jar being thrown at my head." She stood up and tucked away her parchment in her bag. "I'll be back, I'm just putting my things away."

Draco nodded blankly at his friend as she walked away. _Mason jars? What in Merlin's Beard… Mason jars._

Jez came back quickly, sitting down again in her previous spot. She noticed Draco staring at her. "What?"

"I just… Mason jars? Thrown at you? How?"

"I said later," Jez nearly hissed as a first year walked past them with a scared look. "Just that placed sucked. End of story." She stood up, clearly annoyed at Draco. "I'm heading to the library."

A minute after she walked out of the common room, Draco gathered his things and headed after her. _How dare she do that? I'm trying to help, and she's not the only one with problems, selfish bitch._ He kept up a quick pace until he caught up with her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What the hell, Draco?"

"We didn't finish chatting," he replied cooly.

"Yes, we did. I ended it when I said I was going to the library."

Draco scowled and stood in front of Jez, stopping her from walking any further. "Look," he said, backing her against the wall with an intimidating look. "You've obviously been through shit. I get that. But seriously, what the hell happened to the Jezebel that ran inside crying when I scraped my knee because she didn't know how to heal yet? That always cared about others no matter what shit was going down?" He began to raise his voice, "I was concerned, you know that? What did you go through that made you into a self centered bitch?"

"You're calling me a self centered bitch?" Jez almost yelled back. "You don't know shit, Draco."

"Well, at least I'm trying to. And you're not the only one who goes through crap. I do too."

"Making this about yourself again, I guess some things don't change."

Draco closed his eyes and had to regain control of himself. He reached out and grabbed Jez's wrist firmly. "We're going outside," he grumbled.

"Let go of me, you ass. I was heading to the library."

"No, we're going outside to have a yelling match if you can't behave like a proper teenager," he replied, dragging Jez outside with the intention of going to the lake.

Jez continued to struggle against his grip, knowing full well that it would leave a bruise, just as she had received countless times before. "You really are an ass, doing this. I swear I will end you the moment you let go of me."

"No, you won't," Draco said in a whisper. They had made it to the lakefront. "Sit and yell," he said. Jez crossed her arms and sat on the ground.

"Now what, genius?"

Draco shrugged, "No one's outside; yell, scream, vent, be violent. Just let it out."

Jez growled before forming a fist and punching the ground. "I don't need to vent."

"Body language suggests otherwise," Draco countered.

Jez stood up abruptly, anger in her eyes. "You know what, I am so done with this shit. First you grab my wrist, which will no doubt bruise thanks to you, and then you go and say that. May as well just pull my hair as well and tie me up."

Draco glared at her. "Look, Jezebel. It's me. It's Draco, your childhood friend."

"I know who the hell you are, now please leave."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm your friend; I'm not leaving. I have to go through shit too, and I'll agree to not ask about yours if you keep your nose out of my business. Just don't expect any sympathy hugs, those are weird."

Jez snorted; this was why they had become friends. "Yeah, okay. You're still a self centered prick," she said.

"And you're a selfish bitch, what else is new?" Draco laughed, and Jez joined in. _Oh how I've missed this,_ he thought as he walked behind Jez as they made their way back to the castle. "If I see you acting paranoid again, I won't hesitate to drag you outside again."

"And if you stop eating completely, I'll write your mother explaining how it's your fault I had to shove food down your throat."

"No need for that, I'll eat," he promised. "How's Blaise treating you?"

Jez shrugged. "He's okay; kinda boring though."

"So no feelings about him?" Draco asked, and was punched in the shoulder. "What?"

"You know what. Blaise is Blaise, he's boring, and I guess a friend but barely."

"So you don't like anyone?"

"I never said that, nosey."

"C'mon, I'm your friend, right? You'd tell me."

"Nope," Jez replied, picking up her walking speed. She didn't want Draco to see her cheeks, as they were turning a bit pink. She liked him, and there was no way she would ever admit it. She'd never admit that her memories of him kept her sane through everything.

Draco grabbed her hand, this time gently. "Please, Jez?"

"I said no," she replied, pulling her hand away. "Let's just go eat lunch?"

Draco nodded. "Alright." He would drop this topic, for now; but eventually he would figure out whom his friend liked. It would give him something to do that would take his mind off of the more demanding tasks he had to do.

-:-

"Potions is so boring," Jez whined as she and a few others were in the common room working on homework one evening. "It's just so… ugh. I don't want to learn this."

"Well, you have to, you signed up for it," Draco reminded her as he finished off his homework.

"Remind me why I did?"

"You didn't want to have a class that I wasn't in so you knew someone?"

"That and your mother made me," Jez shot back.

"It's not my fault." Draco sat there, his mind still curious as to what was going through Jez's. "Jez, fancy a walk?"

His friend shrugged and packed up her homework. She and Draco left the common room in silence, and she began to wonder why they were walking. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Honestly, can't friends just chat?"

"Not if one of the friends is you," Jez retorted.

"Hey," he responded, "You're the paranoid one, not me."

Jez nodded and they continued to walk in silence through the castle. Eventually they began chatting about simple things, such as homework, the professors, and which classes Jez actually did care for.

"So, basically, defence against the dark arts is the only one you enjoy?" Draco asked as they rounded a corner.

"Yeah, it's the only interesting and useful one," Jez replied. "And Professor Snape is pretty cool too."

"I suppose," Draco muttered, before getting lost in thought as he walked. The next thing he knew, Jez was pushing him flat against a wall for a second, before she started to storm off yelling at someone.

"You complete moron! A hex? Really, are you that dull? And you dare try to hex a sixth year? You have some nerve, kid," Jez yelled down the hall. She turned back to her friend, who looked a bit confused. "Are you alright?"

Draco nodded. _A hex? He knew there were plenty of people who wanted to, but he never thought anyone would try._ He then looked at Jez as she was checking that she had gotten him out of the way in time. _There's the Jezebel I know and love._ His eyes widened at his thought, _love? No, I don't love her. She's a friend from childhood that I haven't seen in years._

Jez noticed Draco had a far off look and a slight grin on his face. "What is it? Did you get hit by a love hex?"

"Apparently," he whispered, not sure if Jez heard him or not.

"Who's the object of your affection, then?"

Draco straightened out his uniform and finally got off the wall. "Um, no one. It doesn't matter."

"Well, hey, you wanted to know who I liked." Jez stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "No matter, I'll get what I want eventually. I always do."

The boy furrowed his brow. "Always?"

"You just have to observe people long enough until you know exactly where to touch with a feather to send them off a cliff. I may be paranoid, but I can see how a person works mentally."

"I'll remember to stay on your good side," Draco mockingly said, with the intent of a joke.

Jez smacked him on the arm and grinned. "We should probably head back.


End file.
